


Masquerade Magic

by KayleneP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleneP/pseuds/KayleneP
Summary: When the school holds a masquerade ball to celebrate an anniversary, Marinette instantly decides to at least decide her and Alya's outfits. But having a world of possibilities doesn't exactly make it easier, and who better to help decide than a black cat with a lot of free time and a bit of experience?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Tick _

 

_ Tock _

 

_ Tick _

 

_ Tock _

 

Marinette stared at the clock as it slowly ticked down the seconds, her fingers drumming against the desk impatiently and wondering why the second hand was moving so  _ slowly _ . The mayor wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir to appear for a public library’s new opening- and she was already going to cut it close as it was.

 

“- and before you leave,” Ms. Bustier glanced pointedly at Marinette, who blushed and looked away smiling sheepishly, “we will have a masquerade ball on December 25th in celebration of the school’s 100th anniversary. We hope you will attend, and dates are not allowed.”

 

The class was silent, processing the information,- but just for a second. Rose started whispering to Juleka with a dreamy look on her face, Mylene and Ivan caught each other’s eye and blushed, smiling shyly, Ayla and Nino winked at each other, Nathaneal started drawing something, and Alix, Kim, and Max rolled their eyes at everyone’s antics and groaned, all while Marinette’s smile grew bigger and bigger. That is, until, she noticed Chloe walking over to Adrien with a sickly sweet smile and leaning on his desk.

           

“Oh, Adrikins! You  _ will  _ go to the ball with me, won’t you?”

 

“Ms. Bourgeois, are you suddenly hard of hearing?,” Ms. Bustier snapped, "Dates are  _ not _ allowed. People can come with whoever they want, with how many people they want, and can dance with whoever they want. They will be no large displays asking people out, and people will most certainly not be forced into coming with others they don’t want to go with.”

 

Chloe stood up straight, indignant, as the class erupted in laughter at the obvious implication. With an elaborate spin and a flip of her hair, the blonde sat down in her seat, huffing. Marinette quietly giggled before looking at Ayla excitedly.

 

“A masquerade, Alya! I’m so excited, so many things could happen! Imagine if Adrien falls in love with the girl behind the mask just like Cinderella and introduces me to Mr. Agreste and Mr. Agreste likes me and my designs and I become a designer for his company before becoming famous enough to have my own brand and Adrien could model for my clothes and we’ll get married and have three children named Hugo, Louis, and Emma and live happily ever after!” She sighed happily, her whispered daydream finished, and rested her chin on her hands with a dreamy expression on her face. Ayla chuckled and shook her head at Marinette’s antics.

 

“Woah, girl, calm down! Let’s get to the outfits first. You’re going to make your dress, right? Any ideas?”

 

“Dozens!” Marinette squealed. “Oh Ayla, you will let me make your dress, won’t you? You know I love designing!”

 

“Of course! And with your fabulous designs, we’ll be the belles of the ball.”

 

“Ohh, thank you!” She hugged Ayla before grabbing her bag, “come over later so I can take your measurements!” she added, rushing out the door. Adrien looked at her, wondering why she was in a hurry and surprised at her speed, before deciding that he, too, needed to get going and ran out after giving Nino the excuse that he had a photoshoot.

 

“I can’t wait, Tikki! I love these kind of events,” Marinette whispered, pausing in her run to twirl and spreading her arms to indicate the level of her excitement.

 

“I know you’re excited, Marinette, but you need to hurry! The event starts in in 10 minutes!”

 

“I know, I know,” she replied hurriedly, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine!” She stumbled at the top of the steps, having forgotten to watch where she was going due to her rush. Bracing herself for the impact, she grimaced at the thought of having a huge, red lump on her forehead at the ceremony. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm and crashed backwards. Hesitatingly, she slowly opened an eye.

 

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

 

“Gyaa!,” she screamed, startle, and jumping forward in her surprise, once again forgetting about the steps. Luckily, his hand was still holding her arm so she didn’t fall. Gasping, she turned around, shyly looking up at the bright green eyes that held silent amusements.

 

“I-I’m fine! Catching me thank- I mean, thanks for catching me!” She smiled sheepishly as he burst out laughing, and stepped in front of her.

 

“No problem. Be careful, okay?” he called, lightly stepping down the steps before turning towards her and waving as he ran backward.

 

“Y-yes! You too!” she shouted, a tad too loud, as her mind processed the fact that ohmygodshejusthuggedAdrienAgresteandhewassocuteandcaringhelpingherlikethatandwowheisreallyfastandshereallyneedstorespondtoTikkibeforeshegetsmad.

 

“-said, Marinette!” Tikki yelled, glowering at the dazed bluenette with her hands on her hips.

 

“Yes!”

 

“We’re going to be late, hurry up!”

 

Marinette nodded frantically, dashing down the steps and into an empty alley. “Tikki, spots on!”


	2. Kindness

Settling down on a roof to rest his body, his eyes caught a gleam of midnight blue. Ladybug? Shaking his head slightly, he looked closer. Marinette. What was she doing here at this time? And… what was that red blur next to her? He jumped down from his perch and strolled to the bluenette, footsteps silent as a cat. Now standing a foot away, he glanced around for the elusive red item before shrugging and looking over Marinette’s shoulder at her designs. Once again, he was blown away by her creativity, letting out a low whistle. Marinette startled, and in an attempt to look backwards she moved too fast and basically tripped on her back, while sitting, and hitting her head on the ground.

“Oww, Chat please don’t startle me like that,” she complained, rubbing her head and wincing.

He chuckled, jumped in front of her, and proffered a hand. “Sorry princess, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Sure you didn’t,” she drawled taking her hand and sitting up. He gasped and placed his hand over his heart as if he was hurt.

“Me-ouch! You think I, the chivalrous gentleman known as Chat Noir, would purposely scare a beautiful lady such as yourself?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Mhm.”

He grinned. “So, princess, what are you doing here at this time of day?”

“This time of day-?” Suddenly, she seemed to notice that the sun was setting and jumped up, dropping her sketchbook. “Oh god, it’s this late already? Alya’s going to kill me! I told her I would meet her so I could take her measurements! It’s too late for that now.”

“Measurements?”

“Yep,” she replied absentmindedly, picking up her sketchbook and dusting it off, “My school is having a masquerade ball and I’m going to design our dresses.”

“Oh, cool, my school is having one as well.” The exact same one as yours, in fact, Chat thought with a mental smirk.”

Marinette looked up, surprised. “Really? What a coincidence! Anyway, I have a month to design and make these dresses so I’m been trying to think of some good ideas and time just flew away.” She swished a hand, emphasizing her point.

“Want some help?”

She stared at him, evidently shocked. “You...design?”

He rubbed his head sheepishly, “I, uh, have modeled once. Or twice.”

She blinked, and grinned playfully, “You, really?”

“You don’t think I could be a model with,” he struck a pose, “my meowvalous looks?”

“Chat. Stop with the puns. Please”

“You know you love them, purrincess, “ He replied, winking. Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes, but the effect was ruined by the smile playing on her lips and the small chuckle that escaped. 

“I would love it if you helped, thanks. I would stay and chat longer, but I need to go home so my parents don’t kill me before Ayla does.” Before she even had a chance to say goodbye, she was suddenly swept off her feet by Chat and soaring over the city.

“Chat! Can’t you ever warn me before you do things like this?!”

“Sorry, princess, won’t happen again!”

Marinette sighed, knowing both she and Chat knew that he was lying, but decided to let it go and relaxed, trusting that Chat won’t drop her. Chat felt her loosen up and grinned, happy that she trusted him so easily, and marveling at the conversation they just had. She talks to him so easily when he’s in a mask, so different when he’s not. Wondering why that was so, the ride continued in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. And before the sun had set, the princess was home, and, with a kiss on the hand and a cocky wink, the cat was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a series and school kills me, as per usual, so the chapters will be a bit short. Will try and update every three or so days, though. ^v^ It's getting colder so stay warm and don't get sick!


End file.
